Annas
by Hammerschlag
Summary: Anna is fixated on naming her new daughter Anna like everyone other woman in her family, but Robin likes the name Morgan. Incidentally, so does Morgan. It's up to them to convince her to go with their plans. Secret Santa fic for Erudite.


**Happy holidays to all!**

 **Erudite, you said Anna x Robin is your bread and butter, so here goes nothin'!**

* * *

Chrom and company were staying at a winter resort in Northern Ferox when it happened. Anna and Robin sat in the infirmary, the former in the late stages of labor. Morgan was sitting outside, Robin having forbidden the young strategist from watching her mother giving birth to her present-timeline self. That did not mean she could not hear what was going on; Anna was making quite a lot of noise, having refused the magical sedatives Tharja offered her, not trusting the sorceress' word.

"Uh, honey, now might not be the best time to ask, but did we agree on Morgan as a name yet or not?" Robin asked his wife, who glared at him in response.

"Are. You. SERIOUS?! Can't this wait another minute or two?"

"I beg your pardon, Miss Anna, but at this rate it's going to take quite a bit longer than that," the nurse assisting with Anna's labor said sheepishly, invoking a deafening scream from her patient.

"Err, perhaps not _that_ much longer, eh heh heh…"

"You sure you don't want me to sedate you?" came the voice of Tharja, from where was anyone's guess.

"NO! Where ever you are, get out!" Anna screamed.

"Are you talking to me, or the baby?" the dark mage chuckled.

"BOTH!"

"Can we all try to calm down, please?" Robin breathed.

"When _Anna_ is born, then yes, we can! Until then, aaaah!" Anna continued to scream.

"Y-you mean 'Morgan', right?"

"NO!" This went on for another hour before Anna finally gave birth to a baby girl, as she had presumed. When Morgan heard the cries of the newborn, he burst into the room.

"Hello, me, it's me, you!" the red-haired strategist chuckled.

"Morgan, didn't I tell you to stay out?" Robin groaned.

"Sorry, dad, I just couldn't help myself!"

"Well, now that that's over with, I think we can safely agree on the name Anna," the merchant smiled, dozing off before Robin or Morgan could offer a rebuttal.

* * *

The next day, Robin decided to sit Anna down, bribing her with 500 gold to accomplish that end.

"My sister already has three children: two daughters and a son; can guess what they're named?"

"Anna, Anna and Jake, I know. But you're the only Anna in your immediate family not to marry a Jake. If you broke that tradition, who's to say you can't break another?"

"That's just it though! I already made an exception to the rule by marrying you, so I'm already getting a lot of flak from my family!"

"Anna, there are infinite Anna's and infinite Jake's across infinite dimensions! What difference does it make if _one_ stands out. Oh, and that reminds me, how do you make sure you don't accidentally marry blood relatives?"

"We just know. It's an Anna thing."

"An Anna thing, eh? Well, I guess it's time to play my final card: how much do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"To Anna's, money is the only thing more important than tradition. How much do you want."

"More than you could possibly afford, so don't try."

"25,000 gold from my savings,"

"Tempting, but not enough."

"What more could you possibly want?"

"Like I said, more than you can afford."

"What if I pay you in a way other than money? Say a second child, who I will consent to name Anna or Jake."

"On top of the money? Well, the 'making' process was enjoyable enough, so I will consider your proposal," Anna said and began to run off.

"I suppose that's a start," Robin sighed and walked in the opposite direction. Before he got too far, Anna turned around and called to him.

"So, I thought about it-"

"That was quick…"

"-and I decided against it. We're naming our first child Anna and that's final."

"Gods damn it…"

* * *

Witnessing her father's failure, Morgan figured she'd give it a try. The young tactician ran to her mother and blocked her path.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Mom, regardless as to what you name my present self, your counterpart did name me Morgan."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I don't believe you."

"Alright, let me put it this way: if you don't name baby me Anna, you will create a temporal paradox and I may disappear. Who knows what that will do to the timeline?"

"By that logic, neither you nor anyone else's children should be here, as you only came back to stop Grima. Since the Fell Dragon was defeated in our timeline, your future self will have no reason to come here, ergo you shouldn't be here. A for effort, though!"

"Have you ever considered the fact that I might like the name Morgan?"

"Have you ever considered the fact that I don't care? Anna, when you have a child, you can name her Morgan or whatever else you want."

"Mom, why did you marry dad? He's not exactly wealthy."

"…"

"We all know he only has 50,000 gold saved. Everything else comes from your business. So what drove someone as concerned with finance as you marry someone like him."

"I don't know really. It just kind of happened."

"That's not what you said at the wedding! I was there, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! I spent a fortune on that wedding, and damn was it worth it."

"You said in your vows my father was the only thing other than money that brought you joy. Don't you think you should show it every now and then?"

"I do show it! How do you think you got here?"

"That's not… ugh, look, Dad likes the name Morgan, and Dad also promised to give you another child. I'd be happy with a little sister! So why can't you make him happy just this once. Think of it as incentivizing him to do more things for you at a lower cost."

"…Wouldn't a second child create a paradox?"

"Multiverse theory."

"You always have an answer to everything, don't you?"

"I take after my mother."

"Ah, yes you do…"

* * *

"50,000 gold, and we name our second child Anna or Jake," Anna said after storming into her and Robin's quarters, where her husband was reading.

"Done," the Grandmaster said without thinking.

"Alright, you're coming with me. Now," Anna commanded.

"OK… where are we going?" Robin raised a brow.

"You promised me we'd name our second daughter Anna, and I'm holding you to that. Now let's go make her."

"Now hold on just a moment, I'm not sure I'm ready for another–"

"Too bad 'cause we're doing it," Anna said with disquieting severity and pulled Robin into their bedchambers by his ear.

* * *

 **Erudite, I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. Happy holidays!**

 **Writing Tunes: A few tunes by the late great Charlie Parker.  
**


End file.
